


In Control

by Amorphe_Hexe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorphe_Hexe/pseuds/Amorphe_Hexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Halls of Reflection, Jaina faces her worst nightmare - the shade of her lost love, and the dreams of what they could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Some callbacks to my other works - No Control, Rash Words, and a slight mention of In Plain Sight.

Cold.

The entire room was icy cold, cold and empty like the chest cavity of the man who stood before her.

He brought his sword down in an arc towards her, and she rolled out of the way, gritting her teeth against the icy stone-and-bone floor she had to throw herself against.

_“Jaina. Why do you continue to deny me?”_

She pushed herself to her feet, lashing out with fans of fire, trying to push the undead king back.

He simply moved forward through them, his armor weathering the fire and turning it to naught but smoke.

She turned to the arcane, violet sparks flicking from her fingertips. This seemed to halt him, at least for a moment. He stared at her, those cold, cold blue eyes unblinking, and she shivered. It felt as though he were staring into her soul.

_“Why do you continue to deny me? Remember? Remember how happy we were?”_

Unbidden, images flashed to her mind as he spoke.

_“Sneaking out to see orcs?”_

_They were almost caught._

_“Finding each other around Dalaran? Dodging Kael’thas?”_

_His hands gliding down her legs._

_“Hallow’s End?”_

_The way the light from the burning wicker man flickered around the room and across his skin, the breathless smile he gave her._

_“We could have that again.”_

Jaina shook her head, shivering once more.

_“Everything could be ours. I will be king of this world, and you can be my queen.”_

_You never would have been a good queen._

She heard footsteps coming towards them, and looked up in time to see the Lich King swing his sword upward, and she knew she could never dodge in time.

And then he paused.

Just for a moment, he paused, and Jaina lashed out with a freezing spell, holding him in place long enough to tell her companions to run, to lead them down the side-hall.

_Why did he pause?_

She could be dead, but he paused.

A wall of ice sprouted in front of her, and she could hear the Scourge minions crawling up behind them.

_You never cared about me._

“You _never_ cared about me, Arthas! You _never_ cared, and you will _never, ever_ be a good king! You’ll never be _anything_ but a _monster_!”


End file.
